


So Fine Sometimes I Forget To Breathe

by fridaysblues (taemin)



Series: Wait For A Word AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemin/pseuds/fridaysblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin gets lonely when Lu Han's on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Fine Sometimes I Forget To Breathe

Lu Han goes on the road to promote his new book in September and Jongin feels the loneliness in every empty corner of the apartment. He actually sits down and reads it, like somehow it's a link, knowing they're turning the same pages, albeit miles apart. He orders too much take-out because he forgets that Lu Han's not going to be there to share it and calls Sehun instead, pretending he'd planned it that way all along.

"You guys have been talking, though, right?" Sehun asks, wiping the grease off his mouth with his fingers. Jongin wrinkles his nose and hands him a napkin.

"Careful. Don't touch anything like that. And yeah, but—you know how it is. Five minutes here, two minutes there. It's not the same thing."

Sehun holds the napkin but doesn't clean his face with it. "So basically what you're telling me is that you're horny and phone sex isn't cutting it." A sly grin creeps across his face, syrupy-slow and knowing.

Jongin flings a throw pillow at him and feels a little better when Sehun topples to the floor, protesting.

 

"Where are you?" Jongin asks later. Lu Han's internet connection at the hotel is lousy. The Skype picture is hopelessly pixellated, grey and yellow and blue. Lu Han's face appears in the middle of it. He looks tired but he's smiling.

"Chicago." He leans out of frame for a moment and returns without his glasses. He rubs at his eyes. "It's a little after ten. You're not in class right now?"

"Not Thursdays." Jongin pushes the laptop down the bed and pillows his head in the crook of his elbow. "I miss you."

Lu Han chuckles. "I miss you too. I'll be home in a few days, though. This is the last stop."

"Still." Jongin sighs dramatically. "It was so quiet last night I ended up cleaning the whole apartment just for something to do."

Lu Han raises his eyebrows then. A short burst of laughter. "Really? Well. Maybe I need to go away more often, then."

"Take me with you next time," Jongin insists. "This sucks." He rolls onto his stomach and props his chin up on his fist. "Hey—do you want to—uh... you know."

"I'm exhausted," Lu Han says, shaking his head. "Not tonight."

Jongin's face falls. "Oh, I'm—okay, I'm sorry."

"But you can."

It's hard to miss the smirk pushing up the corners of Lu Han's lips, even over a shitty internet connection. He sits back, folds his hands in his lap, and Jongin knows just what to do: give him a show.

His hand disappears past the waistband of his boxers to pull his cock out, already half-hard with anticipation. Across the world, Lu Han leans forward in his chair so fast it creaks.

"Don't spit in your hand. That's gross," Lu Han murmurs. Jongin rolls his eyes off-camera and leans over, rummaging under the pillows until he retrieves the half-used bottle of lube.

"Is this better?" he asks. The lube squelches obscenely through his fingers as he strokes himself to full hardness.

"Mmm. Yes."

Jongin steals a look at the screen and sees Lu Han's eyes, half-lidded, heavy with want. If he weren't thousands of miles away, this'd be around the time Jongin would grab his face and kiss him hard just to hear him whimper. He twists his wrist up his full length, thumb curving under the head just hard enough for him to gasp.

"Yeah," Lu Han breathes. "Do that again."

Jongin does, idly wondering if it's possible to be out of practice when it comes to masturbation. Should be like riding a bike, right? Except it just feels wrong now when it's not Lu Han's thin fingers pulling at him, like he's not going to cross the finish line without _something_ , someone else's hands on him.

"What are you thinking about?" Lu Han asks. "You're never this quiet."

"Thinking about you," Jongin replies shortly. "It's better when you do this. When you touch me." He pulls a little harder, thinking about the heat of Lu Han's mouth last time he'd sucked him off. "Wish you were home already."

Lu Han laughs brokenly, sounding like he hasn't taken a deep breath in minutes. "Same."

Jongin looks down at the screen again and sees Lu Han, fly unzipped, fist loosely wrapped around himself, head tilted back against the chair. Something hot coils in his groin, something infinitely pleased with the way Lu Han's groaning into the back of his hand to stifle the sound. He can't make it out but he knows there's a flush creeping up Lu Han's neck, skin sweaty and warm, ears red.

He comes with a long sigh, come spurting through his fingers onto the fabric of the sweatpants pulled down by his knees. Later, though, when he closes the laptop, he feels lonelier than he did the night before because he's going to bed with sticky thighs and no one to pull close to keep him warm.

 

Jongin takes off work the day Lu Han's scheduled to arrive home. It's ten in the morning in Seoul, but his schedule's so fucked up from travel and jet lag that he keeps saying that it feels more like midnight to him, that he's been up for days.

Still, he kisses Jongin the moment he's inside the door. He seems pleasantly surprised to see him and Jongin feels the curl of Lu Han's lips against his and feels like the world has righted itself.

His clothes smell stale, more like other people's cologne than Lu Han. Jongin pulls Lu Han's jacket off his shoulders roughly and presses his chest flush against him, mouth busy sucking a kiss in the crook of his neck.

"So this is the welcoming committee?" Lu Han teases, voice breathy. "I was expecting balloons." He cups the back of Jongin's head and grinds his pelvis meaningfully into the soft of Jongin's thigh. Jongin goes lightheaded. It's only been a few weeks, but a _long_ few weeks, so his sensitivity is through the roof, especially with how thin these sweatpants are.

Jongin feels like a teenager, completely content to dry-hump his boyfriend right there in the kitchen, but Lu Han's got other plans. He steps back and holds up a finger.

"Let me—just—put my bag down and take off my shoes." He nods towards the bedroom. "Go on. I'll be right in."

Jongin strips clothes as he goes, ends up sitting on the edge of the bed with his knee jiggling in anticipation. Lu Han's shirtless when he appears in the doorway, dark hair tousled, button of his jeans undone, fly open. Jongin's mouth goes dry when he sees Lu Han's not wearing any underwear.

The dark circles under Lu Han's eyes betray him, though—he looks wrecked. Jongin stands.

"Hyung. You want to sleep first?" He opens his arms. "You look like you're going to fall over. This can wait."

Lu Han kicks out of his jeans and leaves them in a heap on the floor. " _I_ can't, though," he says, pushing Jongin down on the mattress. He sits hard, bounces a few times until Lu Han crawls into his lap and runs his tongue along the shell of Jongin's ear.

Jongin shivers. "Let's take it easy, then."

Lu Han nods into Jongin's neck, allows him to maneuver their bodies until Jongin's sitting up against the headboard, holding Lu Han steady as he forces a lubricated hand between them and fists both erections at once. Jongin rests his forehead against Lu Han's shoulder, watches the way he tugs, wrist flicking with practiced ease.

"You going to help or are you just going to watch?" Lu Han asks, laughing quietly. He already sounds close, voice full of hiccups and breathy gasps that always set Jongin off.

"You're so good at this though," Jongin teases. His hand fits easily around Lu Han's, squeezes just tightly enough for Lu Han to buck forward into him, cursing quietly.

"Shit. Jongin."

"I know."

"I couldn't believe you actually jacked off on web cam the other day," Lu Han murmurs, twisting his fingers around the underside of Jongin's dick.

Jongin's jaw drops open in a low moan and he busies himself mouthing red marks on Lu Han's throat to stop from crying out.

Lu Han continues, "It was really unexpected." His voice lowers, husky and soft and right in Jongin's ear when he whispers, "And really fucking hot."

"I—missed—you," Jongin manages.

"Were you thinking about this?"

Jongin nods. "Just wanted you home."

Lu Han's hand speeds up and a moment later he's releasing himself all over Jongin's chest, mouth searching for Jongin's. He finds it, pushes his tongue past Jongin's teeth and rocks his hips into Jongin again. Jongin comes with a dull grunt, pumping Lu Han's hand long past the point of sensitivity, kissing him so hard his lips go numb.

He can't be bothered to clean up thoroughly. A few crumpled tissues from the bedside table, flung on the floor—good enough for now. It's been a while for them, and Jongin knows they'll probably fuck again later. After Lu Han takes a nap, of course. Jongin's feeling pretty spent, too.

"You still want me to take you with me next time?" Lu Han pants, splayed out across the covers. Jongin takes his time arranging Lu Han's limp frame against the mattress, tugs the sheets up to his navel and takes his own place next to him on the right side of the bed. Lu Han smiles at him drowsily, already half-asleep.

"And miss this?" Jongin asks, face pressed into Lu Han's hair. "Not a chance. Just—don't be gone so long next time."


End file.
